


Garoto estrela

by sefairyz



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Cravity - Freeform, M/M, Park Serim - Freeform, kim taeyoung - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sefairyz/pseuds/sefairyz
Summary: Todos os anos, Park Serim esperava animadamente uma data em específico. Essa data era especial, ela marcava o seu  reencontro com Taeyoung, esse sempre vinha até si com seu brilho e charme, atraindo o olhar de Serim todas as vezes que se aproximava.Taeyoung brilhava como nunca, nessa data o rapaz sempre se vestia de preto, simbolizando o lindo universo estrelado que iluminava os seus em noites escuras. Os dois rapazes se amavam, dentro do peito de cada um existia uma chama inapagável, no entanto aquele amor não era duradouro o suficiente, pelo menos para eles uma noite era pouco para matar a saudades.Afinal, Taeyoung era um garoto estrela e todas as estrelas uma hora vão embora, mesmo que quisessem ficar, era o destino daquelas que iluminavam as noites de pobres almas tristes.Serim+Taeyoung | Cravity
Relationships: Taeyoung/ serim
Kudos: 2





	Garoto estrela

Capítulo Único; Brilhe minha estrela.

A visão turva de Serim era causada pelas gotículas salgadas que desciam em em abundância pelo seu rosto. Aquelas lágrimas vinham por conta da cena que havia em sua frente, uma cena tão perturbante para o coreano que ao menos acreditava naquilo.

Seu maior amor estava sem vida em sua frente. O caos do acidente chamou atenção das pessoas, essas que chamaram as ambulâncias, tais que chegaram em poucos minutos, mas Taeyoung não tinha mais vida. Seu último suspiro foi nos braços de Serim.

A morte de Taeyoung fora muito difícil para o Park, o luto permaneceu por muitos meses, quase um ano, até que em uma noite solitária, ele havia caminhado até o topo de um moro, um morro que ele e Tae iam juntos.

Observando as estrelas, ele vê uma em específico, ela brilhava, brilhava como nunca e ele pode ver do céu uma luz muito forte, parecia que aquela estrela estava caindo. E realmente estava, era o espírito de Taeyoung que vinha até si.

O brilho que ele irradiava era inexplicável, talvez fosse coisa da cabeça do Park, mas na realidade não era, ele conseguia sentir o calor e a presença de Taeyoung ali, bem perto de si. Era real.

Tão pouco acreditava em espíritos e nunca nem lhe passou na cabeça que um dia, o amor da sua vida estaria ali bem na sua frente. No momento Serim se encontrava em choque, os olhos de Taeyoung brilhavam como a galáxia e ao ver aquilo, Serim realmente começou a acreditar e grossas lágrimas puderam rolar em seu rosto.

Taeyoung num impulso tocou o rosto do Park, assustado ele coloca sua outra mão certificando-se que realmente podia tocar o mais velho. Era tudo muito louco e surreal, mas logo que percebeu ser real, o Kim o abraçou com força, deixando com que o brilho de suas lágrimas tocassem o rosto do outro. 

Aquela noite ambos ficaram juntos, matando a saudades um do outro, mas na manhã seguinte o Park acorda totalmente assustado no morro, ele até pensou ser um sonho, quando falou pros seus amigos mais próximos eles haviam dito que talvez ele tivesse bebido muito e acabou por alucinar.

Serim começou a pensar assim depois de ouvir aquilo, mas no ano seguinte a mesma coisa aconteceu, Taeyoung havia aparecido, mas agora em um dos bancos na frente do Rio Han, ele vestia preto, agora com um casaco bonito que era cheio de brilhos, como se fosse uma estrela.

No começo da noite ele pensou estar louco novamente, mas quando viu os olhos tristes de Taeyoung ele se sentou e ficou com o mesmo. Segurando sua mão e sentindo o calor do outro, parecia tão real que o assustava. 

Logo que sentiu a brisa fria, foi para casa junto do Kim. Ambos andaram de mãos dadas e quando chegaram lá, nada disseram, somente deitaram-se na cama do Park, essa que a muito tempo não abrigava ninguém que não fosse Serim. E no meio da noite, sentiu os braços quentes de Taeyoung lhe rodiarem, sentindo a respiração fraquinha do mais novo em sua nuca.

Serim se virou encarando os olhos castanhos que tanto lhe secavam. Pode ver as lágrimas rolando e indo para o travesseiro, então foi aí que o Park percebeu que o outro tinha algo a lhe falar. 

Assim, algumas horas antes do nascer do sol, o mais novo lhe explicou que todos os anos eles poderiam se ver, mas somente uma vez e por algumas horas, aquele era o preço por ser um estrela de bom coração.

Para Serim foi difícil, afinal ele havia perdido seu namorado, mas tinha recebido o melhor presente do universo, uma estrela linda e brilhante, Taeyoung.

Talvez fosse pouco, mas ele conseguia viver animadamente, contando os dias para a vinda de Tae, tanto que todos os dias ele olhava as estrelas e elas brilhavam para si. Ele sabia que parecia loucura, mas amar aquela estrela lhe mantinha vivo .

E mesmo que não fosse suficiente para ambos, eles esperavam ansiosamente para aquele único dia, o dia do reencontro. Daquela forma, matando a saudade que encheia no peito. 

Mas uma hora Taeyoung teria que ir, afinal, ser um garoto estrela era significar ter que partir, mas nunca deixar amar quem amava seu brilho.

Brilhe minha estrela - Disse Serim após mais uma despedida, mas ele sabia que nunca seria um adeus.


End file.
